Naruto
by BAM your dead
Summary: After the war, Naruto created a jutsu and blasted himself into the past. In the time of the chunin exams. Watch as he tries to act like his twelve year old self. But he might find that hard. Strong Naruto. No pairings. Enjoy. I cant write.
1. Chapter 1: Return

** Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

** Naruto**

"Okay Kurama, I have a few questions. Number one: Why am I twelve?" Naruto asked while looking at his body.

"**Don't ask me, I just did what you told me to do." Kurama replied lazily.**

"Fine, Number two: what year is it?"

"**Why do you keep asking me? I have no idea. Go walk around and ask. I'm tired from using too much chakra. Wake me when you really need me." **

With a nod, I jumped down from the building I was standing on and started to walk around the village. As I walked around I noticed a few things such as; the village looked like it did before peins attack and granny Tsunade's head wasn't on the mountain.

"Oi! Naruto!" Hearing a voice I turned around to see Kiba and Hinata walking towards me. "Oh, hey guys! What's up?" Seeing them younger again made we want to laugh, but it also made me sad. They were so young, innocent, and happy. Not knowing the pain of war.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget that the Chunin exams part 2 starts in ten minutes? Hinata and I were just on our way to watch you get beaten by Neji." Kiba said jokingly.

"Crap, thanks for reminding me!" I yelled before running in the direction of the arena. _Now I know what year it is._ _Damn the attack. I don't want Jiji to die. Shit. _Making it there with two minutes to spare, I hop down into the arena next to Shikamaru.

"Cutting it close eh Naruto?" Shikamaru said while facing me.

"Haha yeah, lost track of time." I started to smile when I heard Jiji start his speech, hearing his voice made me so happy. When he was done, everyone clapped and then the procter started talking to us.

"Oh there's one more thing you need to know before we get started." Taking out a piece of paper that held our names and who we'd be fighting, he continued. "Look it over, there's been a slight change in the match ups, but now it's set so everyone take one last look at who you'll be facing."

Sitting up in the crowd was Sakura. _Where is Sasuke and why did he sneak out of his hospital room, but maybe he didn't leave maybe somebody took him._

Back down in the arena the procter started talking again. "If a candidate is not here in the arena at the time his name is called he forfeits the match."

_The stupid bastard gets his match moved anyway. Damn Uchiha favoritism._

"Alright listen up, this arena's different but the rules are the same as before that is that there are no rules. The match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said if I determine if a match is over I can step in and stop it at any time and no arguments permitted. Understood? These are the opponents for the first match. Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga. Those two stay the rest of you can go to the waiting area." The rest of everyone left leaving only Neji and I.

Up in the crowd again, Ino started talking to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, I know that you're worried about Sasuke but come on. Don't be such a lump; aren't you going to at least cheer Naruto on?"

Raising her head Sakura smiled and said "Your right."

"That's more like it, not that the hopeless little runt has a chance of winning." Putting her head back, Ino laughed.

"He's not that bad..." Sakura said in defense of her teammate.

"Are you kidding? Not that bad? Is that the best you can do?" Looking upset, Sakura looked back down into the arena.

Naruto's ear twitched. _Che, I heard everything they said. Whatever, I beat Neji anyway. _Turning to face Neji, I try to remember everything that happens while he starts talking.

"Have anything to say to me?" He asked in a stoic voice while activating his Byakugan. A light bulb went off in my head as I hold out my fist.

"Only what I told you the last time. I vow to win." Putting my fist back down as Neji smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"So much the better for me, I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face when you learn that your foolish vow is impossible to keep." Neji laughed out loud.

_I need to make this last as long as I can to give Sasuke enough time to get here. But I really want to kick his ass. But I also have to act the way I did when I was twelve. Sigh._ "Are you going to stand here talking all day. Let's get going. Show me what you got!" A strong gust of wind picked up.

"Alright now let the first match, begin!" The procter yelled. Cheers went off in the crowd as we both just stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sending some kunai towards Neji to distract him as I shot forward bringing my fist back and then sending it forwards. He side stepped blocking it as he sent a low kick. I jumped into the air to block it and made some distance between us. Tilting my head to the side thinking "_This is boring." _Creating a couple shadow clones, I send them towards Neji. Making one of them turn into a fly to go hide on Jiji to help him when the snake attacks him, I sit down. One after one my clones were defeated.

"Why are you sending clones after me and not attacking me yourself? Afraid?" Neji said to me with a smirk. _Cocky bastard. _"You thought you could be Hokage? It's absurd, never. These eyes of mine show me many things; one thing they've shown me is people limitations are set and unchangeable. Only fools waste their time trying to become something they can never be."

Smiling gently, which confused Neji who thought I'd be furious I started talking. "A fool huh?" Face now going serious I continue. "Here we go again, who are you to judge what a person can or can't be?"

"Do you think anyone can be Hokage? That all it takes is a little hard work? Open your eyes, of all the Shinobi in the world, think of how you'll ever become Hokage. They were born destined to be Hokage; it's not something you become merely by trying to become. They were chosen by destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow and he must follow it obediently to the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally, death."

_I forgot what an annoying bastard he is at first. Okay, now not to give him injuries for he needs to go save Hinata in the invasion. _"Yeah so what, you can think that way if you want. People always tell me I just don't know when to give up. Shadow clone jutsu!" Creating a whole bunch of clones again, I send them all after him. Instead of fighting them, he runs past them and heads straight at him and cuts off one of my chakra points.

"You're afraid of me cutting off your chakra points. That's why you send clones at me and you stay back." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah, and I told you it was a mistake to count me out." Smiling I turn into a cloud of smoke.

"But how?" Turning around to find two of me in the air, I smile when I hear Kiba cheering me on.

"Alright! Way to go Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"You thought I'd be too much of a chicken to attack you myself? Well think again!" Sending a punch towards him, I was blown back by his rotation.

_That's Neji's special defense. _Tenten thought to herself.

Sending out more clones, they were all blown away again by his rotation leaving only me.

"You're in range and you can't escape my eight trigrams. Gentle fist art, eight trigrams 64 palms." Getting into the stance he shot forward, I could block it but I stood there, letting the attack hit. "Eight trigrams, two palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" He yelled as I was sent flying backwards, lying there unable to move. "I have now struck all 64 of your chakra points, you're lucky to still be breathing. Well must be frustrating, to realize how utterly hopeless it all was, this little dream of yours. You thought you could succeed through hard work alone, that's only an illusion."

Grinning I slowly stand up, listening to all the gasps that could be heard.

"Impossible! How could he..." Neji whispered to himself.

"Heh, I told you I just don't know when to give up."

"Stop this madness; you'll only get more of the same. I have nothing against you personally." He said with a frown on his face.

"Ha! That's touching; you're going to make me cry. Anyway I got plenty against you."

"I don't know what you mean." Neji replied.

"You don't? And here I thought you were Mr. Know it all. You don't remember what you did to Hinata huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games. Tearing her down when she worked so hard to get here!"

"Never mind that, it has nothing to do with you." A scowl appearing on his face.

"You mocked Hinata calling her a failure. All that stuff about the great Hyuga clan. Main house hold, branch family. Who cares? It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a failure. That's what I got against you."

"Very well, as you're so interested I'll tell you about it. The Hyuga clans heritage of hatred. For generations the main house-hold of our clan has practiced secret ninjutsu, known as the cursed mark jutsu. The curse mark is the symbol of a bird locked in its cage; it's the mark of those who are bond to a destiny they cannot escape." Slowing taking off his head band, Neji showed me the mark. "I was four years old when the leaders of my clan branded this symbol on my forehead with their curse mark jutsu, on that same day the great celebration took place in the hidden leaf village. After many years of war the peace agreement had at last been reached with the land of lightning and they had sent the head cloud ninja to sign the treaty and join in the celebration. Everyone was there to welcome our old enemies. Everyone genin and jonin in the village, only one clan was absent. The Hyuga clan, because this was the day on which the heir to the main house-hold was to turn three. It was lady Hinata's third birthday. Her father is sitting up there; he and my father are twin brothers. Yet he entered into the world first, so he is head of the family. The first born. While my father, his twin brother, is banished to a life of the lesser branch of the family. It was then, on the day of the heir of the main house-hold turned three that the curse mark was put on me and I was made a bird in a cage, by my own uncle."

Sighing to myself that I'd have to hear this damn speech all over again I said. "You and this clan of yours, what's the point of it all? Why have a main family and a branch family. And your curse mark, what does in mean anyway?" _I need to keep him talking. _

"I can assure you of one thing; it is not simply for decoration. You see, this is more than a mark that we wear, it is also the instrument that which the keep us in our place. We live with the fear that they will use this curse mark to turn our brains to jello any time they wish. Fear, that is what we live with every day; only in death are we free of it. This is how the power of the Byakugan is kept sealed away. There are many who would steal the Byakugan from us that is why we exist. It is the purpose of the branch family to defend that secret and to serve the keepers of the secret, the main house-hold, obediently and without question for eternity. That is our destiny. They went too far, when they murdered my father. My father was executed when he killed the person who tried to kidnap lady Hinata. In order to protect the main house-hold! Only in death was my father finally free of this evil curse mark. They were so much alike, twin brothers, but their destinies were determined long ago, when one was born a few seconds after the other and this match is the same. Your destiny was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent. It's your destiny to lose to me and that's it."

Frowning I reply "Oh yeah, well we won't know that until you beat me will we. Okay so your father was killed a long time ago and I know it wasn't fair and maybe you're upset about that, I understand. But that's got nothing to do with destiny, if you think I'm buying that you're wrong."

Putting his head band back on, Neji glared at me. "You will never understand." Turing his Byakugan on, he charged at me slamming his hand into my stomach. "You're a failure."

He started to walk away but I got up and said. "Hey don't walk away from me, I'm not done yet. I don't quit, and I don't go back on my word, that's my ninja way.

"Heh, I've heard those words before." He said smiling.

"You and your stupid destiny. Well if you really believe then why are you the one walking away?" I said while eyeing him.

"You insolent little brat, why waste my breath explaining it to you. We are all given a destiny at birth and it's pointless to fight against it. You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark that sets you apart, a mark that can never be whipped away!" He yelled angrily.

_I don't know what it's like? That's funny._ Hair covering my eyes I start to speak. "Oh yeah, I know what's that's like. Well big deal, who cares."

"You worthless little…" Clenching his fists and turning his Byakugan on, he glared.

"Man you think you got problems? Well I got news for you Neji; you're not the only special one around here. Did you ever think Hinata might be suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born ahead of yours but you resent her for it, you disrespect her even when she's trying so hard to improve herself. All she wanted was your respect, that's what she was fighting for even though it almost killed her and what was that all about anyway? I thought it was your destiny to serve the main house-hold, not beat them to a bloody pulp! After all you said about how you can't fight your destiny, you don't really believe in it either do you?"

"Heh, I have blocked all 64 of your chakra points, how do you plan to keep fighting when you can't use your chakra. You are about to share Hinata's fate." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? You think that Byakugan of yours can see everything. You know everyone's weakness right?" I was forcing myself not to smile.

"That's right but if you think you're the one who could prove me wrong well be my guest." He said while getting ready to fight.

"Oh I will, don't worry." I smiled while standing up straight, not in any pain. _Kurama give me some chakra please. _Hearing a grunt, I feel his chakra run through me. "Now Neji let me tell you about my curse. But I should call it a blessing for it has saved me from death many times."

_No, he wouldn't say it in front of all his friends. _The Third thought with wide eyes.

My eyes flashed red; I know it for Neji looked shocked. Getting into my Taijutsu stance, I closed my eyes and shot forward.

* * *

**This was a bastard to write, i had to watch the episode and write what they said. My back hurts. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note

**HEY GUYS** so i stopped procrastinating and stuff and i got a laptop :)) like i said i wanted to rewrite the story cause i'm not happy with it and i have no plot or anything. The new first chapter i have been working on the past 3 days GASP i know right. So 2500 words so far but my aim is higher before i release the new and improved Naruto which i renamed to Inside the Heart . Yah so Um im still thinking of where i want to go in the story, i have lots of ideas and stuff. I wanted your opinion on what i should do with sasuke. Im not really sure about him, should i make him stay or leave or dun dun don DIE?! I don't want to make this a crappy story and i really want to be happy with it. So yah. Expect it maybe next month. Sorry for everything. But might i say that the new one is so much better ;)))

**IMPORTANT**

Will take this one down as soon as new one is posted.

This is on my profile too.

Thank you, from Me


	3. Chapter 3

New Story is up guys. might be bad but whatever.


End file.
